robertkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Valtia Order Academy
The Academy is the first ever book, written by Robertkinz. ''Prologue-The Selections '' A man dressed in a black coat, black gloves, and even black boots and black shades, steps into a large circular room. He can only be told to be a man by the beard growing from his chin, the rest of his face overshadowed by the hood of his coat. He makes eccentric gestures as he steps forward. ”Lord Galleus.” Across the room, a tall person is seen staring out of the large see-through window of the room down at the world below, presumably an area with mountains, and it is clearly winter, with the amount of snow. ”Jarvis, stayed from the drink long enough to come and visit me in the meeting room, it seems?” The other man chuckles heartily. ”Galleus, you know why I am here. The selections are to begin soon. We must quickly prepare for them.” The one called Galleus turns. He has white hair, close to a silver tinge. His eyes have wrinkles around them, showing he is well in his years. His blue eyes are beautiful, sparkling, and full of life. He is sporting the same outfit as the other man, but without boots, as he has moccassins, and no shades to hide his eyes. ”I think you know me well enough to know I didn’t forget. The selections are incredibly important towards our entire operation. Why would you for even one second think I forgot?” The other man takes off his hood. He has short brown hair and a mustache that is strictly under his nose, not pointing out either way. His eyes are light green, and he chuckles some more. ”Galleus, you know completely well I know what you do or don’t do. I just like reminding you of it.” “Jarvis....You old fool.” He smiles a little, lightening up a little. ”So is there an actually important reason you came to visit, or just to bother me?” Jarvis walks over to the couch and sits down. He looks at Galleus, who is considerably scrawnier than Jarvis, a rather intimidating figure. ”A little bit of both, actually. Takaya is getting antsy.” Galleus nods to him. ”Takaya was always one to rush things. Such a bother, and he’s no longer a recruit, even. It disturbs me to think if he were to actually replace me should anything befall me.” Jarvis stands up hurriedly. ”Do not talk like that, sir. It scares me when you talk of your own end. I’m not one to be easily scared, in case you forgot that.” A slender woman steps in. Her long brown hair illuminates her very presence. She eyes the other two with some sort of envy. She eyes them up with her purple eyes. Her plump lips and the amount of make-up on her face shows her love for her looks. She strides towards the two men. ”Jarvis, Galleus. Planning to have a talk without me again, I presume.” Jarvis turns to her. ”Veroxima, you know we love your very presence and all, but we do desire time alone every once in a while.” “If you are both here talking behind my back, that isn’t alone either, is it?” She glares at Jarvis, and turns her gaze to Galleus. ”Let me guess, this deals with the selections coming up, am I right?” She looks around at the all white room with a table, some chairs, and the couch. ”In this drab room? You should let me remodel, honestly.” “This is the official meeting room. If I let you remodel, everyone must have a say, and you know that, Veroxima. What is your business with us?” Galleus stands firm, determined to get to the point. “My servants are antsy for some sort of mission. Perhaps you could oblige them something?” Veroxima replies, looking around with a disgusted look on her face. “You mean Janexa and Elaque, I presume. Don’t worry, with the selections soon, they will have much on their hands to deal with,” Galleus nods, and he picks up a small file and looks through the documents. ”Here,” He takes a page out, ”Three people with the potential were both discovered in some hick town far off. You would do well to make sure they do not fail in collecting them, this time.” Veroxima huffs. ”That wasn’t their fault. They did well! It was that annoying kid that forced them to take action. Anyone who pulls a gun on them expects nothing but death as their reward.” Jarvis intervenes. ”Perhaps I could accompany them to make sure all goes well.” “You? What a joke. They’re better off going off with Takaya.” A small ball of light flies towards Veroxima, knocking her off of her feet. She flies into the nearby wall and hits it, with a loud cracking noise ringing out. “Someone say my name?” A man walks in. Sinister red eyes, hair as black as the night, and eyes full of hatred quickly brings both Jarvis and Galleus on their guard, ”Veroxima must love me if she critiques me so often. It’s beginning to grind my gears, so to speak.” Jarvis strolls over to Veroxima and checks her pulse. ”Still alive, thankfully. Trying to kill someone?” Takaya snickers. ”Maybe....Just a little.” Galleus walks over. ”Could you please not hassle your fellow brethren? We are all working for the same goal. Stop messing around.” The slim Takaya, in jeans, a t-shirt, and sandals, shrugs. ”Fine, but I refuse to wear that dastardly uniform you picked out. All black? No thanks.” Galleus rolls his eyes. ”Excuse me for having fashion sense,” Galleus laughs a little before returning to his serious demeanor. Veroxima struggles to her feet, and she looks at Takaya with pure hate, ”Veroxima, NO!” Before he can reach her, she unleashes a series of small energy balls, similar to Takaya’s, at the man caught completely off guard.. He takes each hit head on, merely stumbling. ”Veroxima, are you holding back? Or are you really just that pathetic?” Veroxima lets out a shrill of rage as she speeds forward, faster than most humans can go, and palms him in the chest. He flies back and hits the wall, cracking it roughly. Takaya stands up, laughing. ”Looks like you have....some fight in you.” Blood seeps from a wound in his back, and it is also dripping from the corner of his lip, ”Perhaps you will prove yourself a challenge, when the time comes,” He licks the blood from his face and he smiles deviously. He walks away, his blood trailing, not even trying to patch the wound. Jarvis watches him walk off. ”That man is made of stone. Except for his skin, apparently.” He shrugs, and with a frown he walks back to Galleus, ”So I have to accompany Elaque and Janexa now, don’t I?” Galleus nods,and Jarvis lets out a heavy sigh. Veroxima looks to see that she too, has a small wound from where Takaya hit her side. ”I am going to make sure he pays dearly for this coat. I loved this one, I’ve had it for five years.” “Can’t you worry about your life before the clothes on your back?” Jarvis says, astounded at her vanity. “Nope.” She replies. She walks off, mumbling about a tailor who can also get the blood stain out. Galleus walks up next to Jarvis. ”And you once fancied her.” Galleus pats Jarvis on the back. Jarvis shrugs him off. ”I have to travel with the twins, you can be alone in your so-called sweet moments.” Galleus chuckles as Jarvis lets out yet another loud sigh and waves him off. Galleus walks back over to his chair, and he sits. He looks around and contemplates what to do next. Eventually, he surrenders to sleep’s grasp on him and he falls asleep in his chair, still sitting upright. Takaya is seen, his back fully healed. He enters a small room where the only person is a large burly person with a book in their hand. ”Giles, I presume.” The person, revealed to be a man with much facial hair, brown like the rest of his hair, turns to Takaya. ”You are just in time,” The man smirks, and Takaya rolls his eyes and steps closer. Veroxima, now accompanied by Jarvis, is seen with twins, one a boy, the other a girl.” Elaque, Janexa. You are to acquire two more potential recruits, it seems. Jarvis has to accompany you, due to Master Galleus’s orders.” There is a hint of dissatisfaction amongst her voice. ”But he is our leader, for now, so just get along with it as well as you can.” Jarvis frowns. ”I thought you considered me one of the few people you truly care for.” Veroxima rolls her eyes and playfully slaps him. ”Oh, stop complaining. You know you will always be my one and only.” As the duo talk, they are watched carefully by the two blonde twins, dressed for stealth missions, somewhat like ninjas. Even most of their face is covered, leaving only one eye to watch, and it’s assured they do, following each and every move Jarvis and Veroxima make. Eventually, Jarvis is the one to cut the conversation short. ”Sadly, I think now is the time I bid farewell. Hope nothing goes wrong this time,” He turns to Elaque and Janexa, ”I am assured you both have my back if things get serious.” They nod in unison, and Jarvis smiles. The trio set out, and Veroxima smiles as he waves them off. She sighs. She turns around and walks back inside. Elaque turns to Janexa. "So, sister, who are we looking for, and where exactly is our destination?" Janexa turns to him."Two young teenagers, both seventeen. A third, aged fifteen. They live in Northern California." Jarvis nods. "Yes, so let us be sure not to disappoint Galleus." The other two nod, and, speaking at the same time, "Yes, Master Jarvis!", before speeding up and walking ahead of him, and Galleus watches them from the meeting room, smiling as they set out. He turns to see Takaya smirking. "What exactly do you want, Takaya?" Galleus asks, annoyed by his presence. Takaya smiles. "Hexicus set out, in case you care." Galleus's eyes widen, and Takaya nods. Chapter One-The S.S. Academy A black-haired teenager, of average height, walks down a creek in a large forest. The water flows downstream as the young man traverses over dead trees and broken tree limbs, maneuvuring from one bank to the other, heading deeper into the forest. After a while, he comes to a dirt path, and he walks down it, muttering to himself about a meeting. He traverses even more of the forest, eventually reaching a clearing. He looks around, seeing no one there. "Jesus, this isn't funny." A dark skinned boy walks towards him. "My brother got lost on the way here." "Hey, Johnny," The teen replies. Category:Story Category:The Academy Category:Robertkinz